


Instant Family

by Siberianskys



Series: A/B/O Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe-No Superheroes, Arranged Marriage, Beta Phil Coulson, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Northern/Southern Lights, Playing With Hair, Engaged/Betrothed (or equivalent), Balloons
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: A/B/O Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Allbingo





	Instant Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Fest at Allbingo.

Phil had been to Washington D.C. many times, but this was the first time that he'd set foot in the Smithsonian American Art Museum. As an art lover, it had pained him that he'd never found the time during his work trips. 

He startled when a little brunette, curly-haired girl ran by him carrying a Mylar balloon.

"Apologize, Aurora," an attractive Alpha in his mid-thirties corrected her as he fluffed her curls. 

"I'm sorry," the little girl said. "I wanted to see the picture."

"Which picture?" Phil asked as he watched the child bounce on her shiny, black leather shoes. 

Aurora pointed at an oil painting that Phil recognized from text books and was by Frederic Edwin Church, if he remembered correctly, thinking that it was an odd choice for a child. The theme was dark in his opinion, but quite beautiful.

"We come see it every year on my birthday," said the little girl that Phil had heard called Aurora by her father.

"You named her after the painting? Phil asked, looking sadly at the little girl who didn't remember her omega parent.

"It's why I insisted on someone who loved art," the Alpha that Phil knew was called Clint from their contract said. "My omega was an art history professor. After he showed me this painting I was on board with naming our child after it."

"You know I'm a beta,"Phil said, concerned that the alpha would be disappointed that he couldn't give Aurora a sibling. 

"As long as we're as compatible as our applications would indicate and Aurora is comfortable with you," Clint said, "I'm sure we can make a family.


End file.
